Mission Survive
by tmntisawesome123
Summary: Five Padawans have survived the destruction of the Jedi order. Can they help save the Jedi way of life? Luke/OC, possible Han/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to try my hand at Star Wars fanfiction! I've been trying to stick to TMNT, but that became awfully hard after this plot that won't leave me alone began bugging me. I'm new at this, so any suggestions/tips/comments- aka reviews- would be gratefully received. Please tell me what you think. I'll be asking for advice at several points in this story, so I really hope you don't mind. I know it's a bit boring in the beginning, but stick with me, it'll get better! May the Force be with you, and enjoy! :) **

The capsule drifted seemingly aimlessly through space. Its dull black hue gleamed with starlight. There was nothing extraordinary about it- it might have been an unmanned cargo ship, or just a random nobody going off to visit another planet.

Neither of these were the case. There were men inside it, and they sure weren't nobody. Five people sat lethargically in the miniscule, enclosed space- a pale girl with blonde hair down to her slim waist sat staring out at the view, pursing her pale pink lips in thought. Her dark green eyes held no sparkle, just deep thought. She absentmindedly levitated a hair tie in front of her. She appeared to be about twenty-five. She was wearing the standard tan Jedi uniform, except with a black robe.

Beside her sat a younger boy, twenty-one, perhaps. He had neatly cut light brown hair, and light teal eyes. Yawning, he began to play with his light saber, finally opting to take it apart just so he could put it back together again. The girl next to him shot him a look as he did this, but he ignored her. He wore the same tan uniform, but with a red robe.

On the other side of the capsule, another young woman, perhaps twenty-five as well, sat in meditation. She had dark skin, unlike the first two, and had dark brown hair down to her chin. Her mouth moved in a soundless Jedi chant, her whole face wrinkled in pure concentration. Suddenly, her dark brown eyes snapped open, as though she had had a terrible vision from the past. Nobody noticed. She had on the same tan uniform, with a brown robe.

To her right sat another young woman, older than the rest of them. She was twenty-six. Her curly auburn hair fell to her shoulders, tangles sticking out every which way. She had clear gray eyes, with a little bit of green, and she was reading a book, deep in thought. She, too, had on the tan Jed uniform, also with a tan robe.

And in the middle of the capsule, headphones covering his ears, sat the last Jedi. He had shaggy blonde hair, freckles, and ice blue eyes- although they were closed at the moment as he listened to the beat. His head nodded in time with the rhythm. He wore the tan Jedi uniform and a white robe. He also seemed to have to only cheerful expression there. He also looked like he was the youngest- only twenty.

The young woman who had been in meditation looked urgently at the girl in the black robe with the blonde hair. "Elena."

Elena's head shot up, and the hair tie she had been levitating fell to the ground. "Yes, Dana?"

The boy beside Elena with the red robe looked up. "Dana, are you okay? You've been meditating all day."

"That's true, Emmett," said the girl with the tan robe softly. "But there's not much else we can do. We've been in here for more than two decades, and we haven't aged a bit."

"I can tell you exactly how that works, Sydney," said Emmett cheerfully. "You see, Grand Master Yoda placed a Jedi trick upon this capsule that-"

"Emmett, please, not now," interrupted Elena. "Dana? Continue. What's wrong?"

Dana shivered, her slight frame quaking with fear. "Get Jayce to take off his headphones. Everyone needs to hear this."

Emmett used the Force to life the headphones off Jayce's head, and the youngest turned to glare at him. "Hey, give those back!"

"Dana has something to say," explained Elena, who had picked up her hair tie and had put it around her wrist.

"I got a flashback from the past," Dana announced.

"You?" asked Jayce, amazed. "Your Skill is communicating with droids, not getting flashbacks!"

"All Jedi can get flashbacks, Jayce," Elena informed him. "You should know that by now. We all have our own special Skill, and our own special Trademark, but we all have the Force, each and every one of us. In this capsule, anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Emmett, looking pointedly at Jayce.

"Please listen!" Dana raised her voice. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. I got a flashback to when Elena's Master died."

"Master Mace Windu," breathed Elena. "Dana, why did you see this? You were not there. Neither was I."

"Like you said, everyone has the Force," shrugged Dana. "Anyway, I saw how he died."

Elena nodded.

"He controlled his emotions to his last breath," Dana added.

"My Master was especially good at that," Elena agreed. "While he felt strong emotions, he never let them carry him to the Dark side of the Force."

"He felt passion," whispered Sydney. "He felt love."

"Love?" asked Dana. "Jedi aren't supposed to love."

"Maybe not, but remember, Master Windu was an expert with emotions. He told me he loved me before," Elena confessed. "He loved me like I was his daughter. We were very close. He taught me how to feel emotions without letting them carry me away. That is why I can truly say I love all of you like my family without shame."

Her companions stared at her, mesmerized by this ability.

"Grand Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan survived, along with us," muttered Emmett. "That's why they put us here. They wanted us to stay young and agile, for when the time arose. The Force will tell us when we need to find Anakin's son and daughter."

"His daughter is in grave danger," Sydney mumbled shyly. "I can feel it."

"We must go to his son then, first. He's on Tatooine." Elena looked up from her hair band. "The Force is telling me that we should go very soon. This will be our last day in this cursed ship that we've spent so long in. We shall use our Skills freely once more."

"It's too bad we're still Padawans," commented Dana. "If we were Jedi Knights, we could do so much more."

"Grand Master Yoda with promote us when he sees fit," Elena reminded her.

"Who the heck cares? I wanna be a Jedi Knight!" cried Jayce eagerly, jumping up and startling everyone. "Jayce Mateo, Jedi Knight!"

Sydney smiled softly and added, "Sydney Hugh, Jedi Knight."

Dana grinned, catching on. "Dana Gustav, Jedi Knight."

Emmett stood up proudly. "Emmett Rosa, Jedi Knight!"

Elena smiled at her brother and added, "Elena Rosa, Jedi Knight."

A silence took over their conversation, before Dana said, "It is possible, you know. We were the Elite Five Padawans. Next time we see Yoda, he could decide to make us Jedi Knights."

The Jedi Temple had had a system where the best five Padawans were named the Elite Five. Elena was the Top Padawan, meaning the best- then Emmett, her brother, then Dana, then Sydney, and then Jayce.

Elena's Skill was maps. Whenever they were in an unfamiliar building, she would simply put her hands together and then slowly draw them away, and a map would appear. She could choose to make it 3-D or even a moving model showing where people were. She could even make globes of planets! Emmett's Skill was mechanics, which was why he had been perfectly fine with taking apart his light saber earlier. Dana's Skill was communicating with droids- she could understand them and speak their language. Sydney's Skill was Force animals- she could make Force animals appear at her own will, and she could talk with real animals. And Jayce's Skill was flight. He could soar around wherever and whenever he chose.

Elena's Trademark was internal strength. Master Windu had taught her how to resist temptation. Elena trusted herself and her instincts in battle. Emmett's Trademark was friendliness- he was the speaker of the team, the one who knew how to talk to people. Dana's Trademark was obedience. Elena knew that whenever she had a crazy plan, Dana was the one who would help her carry it out no matter what. Sydney's Trademark was responsibility. If Elena gave her a task, she would carry it out, guaranteed. Jayce's trademark was compassion. No matter how high the stakes were, he would always come back for his friends, and even random innocent people.

Elena knew that, as leader of these Padawans, she should be proud of their progress. She wasn't afraid to admit that this was her true family.

Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and spoke to her companions. "Tomorrow, we find Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's son. Tomorrow, we begin our quest."


	2. Out of the Capsule

**This story has really grabbed me, and I want to make it better in any way possible. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't stress that enough. For all I know I'm doing an awful job, and I'd like some feedback. For example- Do you like my OCs? Is anything confusing you? What would you change around if you were the one doing this? Thank you in advance! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**And no, I don't own Star Wars. That would be Disney.**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

There were only two rooms in the capsule- the living room, where the Padawans spent most of their time, and the bedroom, where each had their own bed. Jayce was racing in between both rooms, occasionally using his Skill of flight and bumping his head on the ceiling.

"We're getting off the capsule! We're getting off the capsule!" Jayce cried, jumping up and down. "Oh yeah! We're getting off this thing! We've been stuck in here for twenty-five years and we're _getting off_!"

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Emmett muttered, only half-awake and forgetting to control his emotions.

"No, you're not," argued Elena irritably, who had been woken up from a nice dream about Grand Master Yoda telling her that she was his favorite student. "Jayce, calm down," she called weakly.

He soared into the room, just below the low ceiling, and hovered. "Are Dana and Sydney up?"

"They will be soon, I'm sure," muttered Elena, sitting up and stretching.

"No, we're up." Dana yawned and opened her eyes. "I'm excited, too. I mean, we've been alive an extra twenty-five years. Technically, Elena, you and I have lived for fifty years."

"The Force protects us from aging while we're in here," Sydney said quietly. "We may be over fifty, but we still look like we're in our mid-twenties."

"Except for Emmett and Jayce," Dana added.

Sydney smiled shyly, bowing her head. "Right. They still look in their early twenties."

Emmett sat up, unhappy to be deprived of sleep. But then the knowledge settled in- after a fourth of a century of sitting around in a capsule, he was going to set foot on a planet again! Do things! Try to defeat the Empire!

"The Force tells me that we are going to see Master Obi-wan," announced his sister, standing and pulling on her black robe.

"You felt that too?" asked Dana. "I thought it was just me."

Elena shook her head. "Trust the Force always."

Jayce yelped in excitement. "We're going to Tatooine! Ow!" He bonked his head on the ceiling and fell back onto his cot, dazed.

"Emmett. Can you Force-steer the ship to Tatooine?" Elena asked.

"Of course," he answered cheerfully. "Give me some time alone in the living room first. I need to get in the mood."

"In the mood?" asked Dana, confused. Sydney wordlessly cocked her head to the side. Elena gave her brother a skeptical glance. Jayce groaned and rubbed his head.

"It's a mechanics thing. You non-mechanic-Skilled people wouldn't understand it," Emmett explained, exiting the bedroom.

The living room was where the five Padawans had dwindled the time away, constantly probing the Force for answers of when they would finally get to leave. Emmett was glad that his sister had detected when the time was right, and he was more than ready to see things and do things again- run around, see other people besides his fellow Padawans, take apart things that weren't his light saber… that part excited him the most. Smiling to himself as he pictured these things, he closed his eyes and put a hand on the wall, willing the ship through the Force to turn to Tatooine. Sure enough, he felt it tilting. From the other room, Jayce let out a whoop. Emmett's smile became a grin as he opened his eyes again and found that they were indeed heading for Tatooine.

"Light speed," whispered Emmett, his hand grazing the ship. It obeyed instantly. The ship leapt forward, speeding in the right direction.

"Can you land us safely?" called Elena from the bedroom.

Oh. Right. Emmett winced, remembering that he had forgotten to take this into account. "Uh, yeah!" he called back to his sister, his mind racing. Let's see…. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this before… he just had to think.

The ship drew closer and closer to Tatooine- Emmett could see it outside the window. Maybe landing was simpler than he thought? Closing his eyes, he put a hand on the ship again, willing a perfect, flawless landing.

"Emmett! Slow the ship down, like, a lot!" Elena marched into the room, and Emmett obeyed her orders. "I'll show you where we need to land," his sister muttered, conjuring a map. To use her Skill of maps, Elena would close her eyes and press her hands together, concentrating. Then, when her hand came apart, a map or globe or 3-D model came with it. This time, she made a whole globe.

"We're going to see Obi-wan first," Elena explained, spinning her globe around. "He's right here." She let the Force guide her finger to the right place. "Make sure to land there. I'll leave the globe with you."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem. You know, it's too bad none of us have the Skill of medicine. Jayce has a huge headache." Elena rolled her eyes as she left the room, and Emmett chuckled.

He made sure to land exactly where he had been instructed, and fortunately the landing was smooth. They had landed right outside the entrance of a hut.

"FREE! FREE!" shouted Jayce at the top of his lungs.

"SHHH!" hissed everyone else except Sydney, who was staring silently out the window.

"Obi-wan," she whispered. "I miss him."

"We all do," said Dana.

"He's been expecting us," Elena said. "I can feel it."

"Emmett, open the door," Dana commanded.

He turned to her, a teasing smile on his face. "I'm second best Padawan, and you're the third best. You can't give me orders. The only one who can give me orders is-"

"Me! Now open the door!" shouted Elena.

Emmett shrugged. "All right." Putting his hand on the door, he willed it to open, and quickly.

The door to the capsule fell off in his haste, and bright sunlight streamed in. The five Padawans shielded their eyes as they looked upon something other than space for the first time in twenty-five years.

"Wow," whispered Jayce.

'Wow' summed it up. The desert before them was bright and empty, except for Obi-wan's hut, and compared to the darkness of space, it was like heaven.

Through the overwhelming light, a figure could be picked out walking out of the hut.

"Master Obi-wan!" shrieked Elena in excitement. She rushed towards him, followed by Emmett, Dana, Sydney, and Jayce (who was flying, of course).

Obi-wan's face broke into a calm, gentle smile. "Welcome back, friends. I see that twenty-five years did not change you in the least."

"Not our appearances, at least," Sydney said bashfully, her gaze on the ground. "Thanks to you and Master Yoda."

Obi-wan smiled again, and Emmett noted the difference in his features. This man was not youthful or agile anymore. The Obi-wan he knew didn't have gray hair, or wrinkles on his features. Still, he was Obi-wan Kenobi, and he was extremely intelligent and kind.

"Why didn't Yoda put you in the capsule, Master Obi-wan?" asked Emmett. Obi-wan's eyes clouded over, but he quickly recovered.

"We shall discuss everything inside and over a large pot of tea. Come." Obi-wan gestured towards his hut and the Padawans obediently entered, not looking back once at the capsule.

Once inside and seated around the kitchen table, Elena began, "I sensed in the Force last night that it is time, Master Obi-wan."

He nodded. "The Force always resided strong in you, Elena. You were correct. It is time. Luke Skywalker will be seeing us in the near future- I can sense it."

"Master Obi-wan, please, going back to my question-" Emmett interrupted.

Obi-wan bowed his head. "I cannot tell you very much right now, young Emmett. But I will tell you that I have a plan, and I have discussed it with Yoda. It would not help me to stay youthful and agile."

Confused, Dana said, "But why will it help us?"

"You are meant for more things in this adventure than I am," explained Obi-wan. "The most you can do is to trust me."

"I trust you," Dana said instantly, always the obedient one.

"As do I," said Sydney in her quiet manner.

"And me!" cried Jayce, letting himself levitate above the table.

"I do, as well," added Emmett.

"We all do," said Elena firmly, speaking for all of her five Padawans. "Master Obi-wan, you say Luke will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes. Giving you five just enough time to get used to being on land again." Obi-wan stood with a kindly twinkle in his eye. "You're going to need all the rest you can get. Many, many dangers lie ahead."


End file.
